Anna's GX Adventures
by Icy Rundas
Summary: Shy, quiet duelist Anna has been transferred to Duel Academy and placed into Slifer Red. Something is strange about this girl, though. Why does she have migraines all the time, and just who is this Kaya she always talks about? Slight crossover. OCs.
1. Over the Edge

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Miss Lucas!" I looked down at my feet.

"Thank you…I'm glad to be here." The chancellor handed me a small device.

"Here's your PDA. There's a map on there so you won't get lost. You're a transfer student, so you'll have to be placed in Slifer Red at first. And you'll be our only girl in Slifer Red, so we don't have any girls' uniforms. You can just wear the blazer for now." I nodded slowly.

"May I go now? I'd like to learn my way around before classes start tomorrow…" He smiled at my willingness.

"Oh, of course! Don't forget that class starts tomorrow at eight!" I nodded again.

"Okay…" I put my PDA in my pocket and exited the main building, looking around curiously as I walked along the path. The path I was on split and I took the one that went east. I saw a building with yellow paint and decided that yellow was a very bright color for a building. I studied it for a minute and continued east. I crossed a bridge above a river and saw another building. This one was bigger than the last and was painted blue and white. I sighed as I saw two girls in blue uniforms walking toward me.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here! Who is this girl?" The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her. She's kind of…well, who are you? You're obviously new." I avoided their eyes.

"Anna…I'm in Slifer Red because I'm an exchange student," I said quietly. The reddish-haired girl gave me a smile.

"You're a shy one, huh? Well, I'm Jasmine, and this is Mindy. We have another friend, but she's off studying at the moment. You'll probably meet her soon. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but we have boy-hunting to do!" I smiled softly and nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye-bye, newbie!" They left the way they had come and I copied their actions, sighing and walking back toward the path I had started on. I kept walking west until I came upon a building with a red roof. I went up the stairs and was about to knock on a slightly ajar door when it burst open and a short guy ran out. I stumbled back in surprise. A second guy ran out, chasing the first one. I felt the railing on my back and tried to find my footing, but I couldn't grab on to anything. I let out a cry as I started to fall backwards over the railing.

"Hold on, soldier!" Somebody grabbed one of my hands.

"Somebody help me pull this girl up!" Someone else tried to grab my other hand.

"Not you, Truesdale! You're not strong enough!"

"I've got her." Somebody grabbed my other hand and they pulled me up. As soon as they did, I hugged the person closest to me; my breath came out in ragged gasps and I tried my hardest not to burst into tears.

"Th-thank you!" The person I was hugging patted me on the back awkwardly.

"You're okay now…" he said in a soft voice. I stopped hugging him and stood up.

"Are you okay, soldier?" I nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." I took a look at the two boys that had helped me. One was taller than the other and very tan; the other was pale, but not as pale as me. They were both wearing yellow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I'm just really afraid of heights…" The one I had hugged out of no where stood up.

"That's okay, so is Syrus."

"That's the midget who knocked you over," the taller one told me. The first boy that I had seen ran over. He had aqua-ish-colored hair and wore glasses like I did.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm really, really, really sorry!"

"I'm alright, thanks to these two," I said softly. The boy heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"What's going on out here? Are we having a party? Woo!"

"No, Jaden, we're not having a party."

"Yeah, Private Truesdale almost knocked this poor girl over the railin' 'n gave her a heart attack. Me 'n Bastion had to pull her up. Then she nearly burst into tears right on the spot!" A brunette boy had come to the door, along with a boy with spiky black hair.

"Well, she shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"I…I wasn't eavesdropping…I'm new and I saw that your door was open, so I was going to ask you if you knew which room is mine…" The brunette grinned.

"Oh so you're the new girl! Awesome! I'm Jaden, and this is Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion," he said, pointing them all out in turn. I smiled shyly, picking at the bottom of my shirt.

"Hi…I'm AnnaMarie Lucas. But please call me Anna."

"But AnnaMarie is a pretty name." I bit my lip.

"I know…but it was a combination of my grandmothers' names…and I don't think I live up to them…a-anyway, it's nice to meet all of you. Sorry for attacking you like that, Bastion. I was just really freaked out."

"It's fine. Don't worry yourself." I smiled.

"Oh! I forgot! Your room is a few doors down!" Jaden pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Thanks for helping me again. Bye." With that, I put the key into the lock on the door a few down and opened it.

"Bye, Anna!"

"Later, soldier."

"Whatever…"

"Sorry again." They all went back inside the room except one.

"It was nice meeting you, Anna. Try not to fall over any railings until the next time we meet." I stuck my tongue out, and then chuckled.

"I don't plan on it. Good night."

"Good night."


	2. Late on the First Day

(A.N. Lawlz. Sorry this took so long, lovelies. This used to be Kaya and Anna's GX Adventures, but it has been changed for now. Kaya won't be making an actual appearance until the start of season 3, and this is set in season 2. Anyways...I tried to put it up last night, but it wouldn't let me log in. XD )

Anna's GX Adventures

I went into the room and turned the light on. I smiled slightly when I saw the inside. 'A place of my own…finally…' I noticed my bag next to the three-bunk bunk bed and went over to it, pulling on the zipper and peering inside. I took a few things out. The first was my deck, which I put it in its case on my belt. The second and third were two picture frames, one of my family, and one of…

Anyway…the fourth was a spare pair of glasses, the fifth and sixth were a notebook and a sketchpad, and the eighth was a small box. I put them all down on the desk by the wall and sat down in the chair. I sighed and set up the two picture frames on each side of the desk.

I pulled my cards out their box and began to rearrange them pointlessly, a habit I did often when thinking. As I shuffled them, I found one card that put a smile on my face.

"I miss you…" I whispered. The card shined brightly in the light for a moment, and then it faded back to normal. I stared at the card for a few seconds until I decided to actually work on my deck. I separated my cards into sections, like Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters, Spells, and Traps. From there, I organized the cards into three different decks: Defensive/Effect, Offensive/Effect, and Healing/Stalling, the first being the one I used most. I worked on getting it just right for a while, and when I had finished, I saw that the sun had disappeared from the sky.

"Oh…wow. Time for bed…" I put all three decks into their sections of my deck box and put it back on my belt, which I took off and laid over the back of the chair. I tugged my clothes off, pulled my pajamas on, ran a brush through my hair and climbed into the middle bunk. 'First night by myself…hmm…' I thought about things for a while until I finally fell asleep. I didn't sleep for very long, however.

In the middle of the night, I woke up clutching my head. 'Damn it, Kaya! Leave me alone!' The pain subsided after a few minutes, and I wearily fell back into dreamland.

* * *

The next time I would be woken up was by a loud noise outside my door. I sleepily blinked and stumbled out of bed and to the door. I opened it slowly to see two of the boys from the previous day: Syrus and Jaden.

"Anna!" Syrus yelled worriedly. I just blinked the sleep from my eyes and yawned.

"Wha…?"

"It's time for class!" My eye twitched. '…FUUUUUUUDGE!'

"O-Okay, I'll be out in five minutes!" I ran back inside and got dressed, grabbing an energy bar from inside my bag.

"'Kay, let's go!" I mumbled while munching on my bar. I followed the both of them, since I had no clue where the hell I was supposed to be going. We ran as fast as we could toward the main building. I trailed close behind them until we got to a classroom door, which Jaden busted through loudly. It looked like class had already started, and all the people staring made me feel extremely awkward. I hid behind Jaden as a way of getting the attention off of me as much as I could.

"LATE! ON THE FIRST DAY! This does not surprise me…" The, uh…person talking (more like yelling) was a man (I think…) wearing a blue and pink coat, with long-ass blond hair and purple…lipstick?

"Oh, but who is this? A new student? Come here, girl. We have not been properly acquainted." I meeped and shook my head wildly. The man frowned and was about to say something when a voice from a row somewhere in the middle interrupted.

"She's extremely shy, Professor, especially with new people." I recognized the voice, also from the previous day and was really grateful. I was shy around new people, yes, but…this guy creeped me out. 'Bastion…thank you…' A second voice chimed in also.

"Yeah, Crowler, and she almost fell over the railin' yesterday, too. She's probably still freaked out." Syrus clenched his fists.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay…" Then I turned back to the professor.

"I…woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible migraine. I'm sorry I'm late. It…won't happen again…" My words, along with Bastion and Hassleberry's seemed to quiet the man.

"I see…see that it doesn't happen again, Miss…?"

"My name is Anna Lucas," I replied quietly. He nodded, now pacified.

"All right, Miss Lucas, please take your seat." I took my seat next to my other late companions and our, uh…teacher began his lesson for the day.

* * *

When we got out of class, I approached the two boys that had stuck up for me.

"Thank you for defending me. I…appreciate it very much." Bastion smiled and the dino enthusiast gave me a grin.

"No prob, soldier. Crowler picks on everyone." I turned away slightly, cheeks a slight red color.

"Does he really? That's…not very teacher-like." Syrus chipped in from behind me.

"He really isn't." I turned to him.

"I can see that," I said with a small smile. He frowned slightly.

"Did you not sleep because of what happened? I'm still really, really sorry." I shook my head and set my hand on his shoulder.

"N-No, I got a migraine in the middle of the night. Please don't apologize any more. I'm fine, really." He gave me "if you say so" kind of look, and the matter was dropped.

"So, what class do you guys have next?" They all shared a look.

"Duel History with Professor Stein," they chorused. I brightened slightly.

"I like history." Hassleberry flung his arm around my shoulder.

"You won't like it as much after this." I must have looked extremely confused, because I got a laugh out of Jaden.

"I don't wanna be mean or anything, but Professor Stein is probably the most boring person on the planet. I've caught Bastion and Alexis falling asleep in class more than once." Bastion looked around wildly.

"Jaden, hush! I do _not_ fall asleep in class!" he said pointedly. I giggled.

"Well why don't we just go and let me see for myself just how boring this teacher may or may not be? It's almost time for class anyway." With that, I followed them to the supposedly super-boring class of doom.


	3. History Class Really Is Boring

(A.N. Well, apparently, I changed to third person without even realizing and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. If anybody really wants this to go back to first person, let me know in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do [though I think I prefer third person]. 'Kthanksbai.)

About five minutes after Professor Stein started talking, half the class was asleep and the other half was struggling to stay awake, including the self-proclaimed "history person". Anna was doodling absentmindedly in her notebook, trying hard to stay awake. She could see Bastion two rows down doing complicated equations in his notebook to keep from falling asleep. Hassleberry was sitting next to her, staring straight at the teacher, eyes glazed over in _his_ attempt to stay awake. Jaden and Syrus were sitting on her other side, leaning on each other, both asleep, and Jaden was drooling slightly. Anna saw this and giggled quietly, causing the dino duelist next to her to come out of his trance.

"What?" he whispered. She pointed at the two sleeping Slifers next to her with her thumb. He rolled his eyes. Then he grinned. "You wanna draw on their faces?" She mock gasped.

"Ty, that's mean." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ty?" he questioned. Anna turned in her seat to face him properly, a slight frown on her lips.

"You…don't mind if I call you that do you? I mean…your name is kinda long. That's why I make people call me Anna. I'll stop if you don't want me to." He put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"No, no, I don't mind." Anna smiled and turned back around.

"You can call me whatever you want," he said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

"Nothin', nothin'," he replied nervously, cheeks ever-so-slightly pink, though he had no clue why. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but turned around to face front anyway. She went back to her doodling, watching the other southern-accented duelist out of the corner of her eye. He had gone back to staring dazedly at the teacher. After a few minutes, Anna realized she had been doodling someone she knew subconsciously, and she frowned and scratched the figure out and flipped open a new page inside the notebook, frowning the whole time.

After classes, Anna had followed her fellow Slifers (and Ty) back to the Red dorm, where she bade them goodbye at her door.

"You sure you don't wanna come in? We're just going to chill for a while," Jaden asked. Anna gave the three of them a smile.

"I will later, I promise. I want to get started on this homework. If I don't do it now, I will procrastinate and it will _never_ get done," she told them, her smile now a sheepish one.

"Good enough for me," the brunette Slifer replied, opening their dorm room door. "See you later, then, Anna." He went inside, Syrus and Ty following behind him.

"Bye, Anna," the blunette called.

"Yeah, soldier. See ya later." They closed the door behind them as Anna opened her own dorm room door. She went inside and shut the door behind her. She strode over to her desk and pulled the chair out, sat down, and looked morosely at the papers scattered across the table's surface. She sighed and pulled out a pen.

"Time to get to work, I guess," she muttered before putting the tip of the pen down on the paper and beginning her paper on the different kinds of trap cards that Crowler had given them as homework.

Less than an hour after she began, Anna heard some yelling coming from the next room over and she got curious. Nearly throwing her pen down in her haste to get away from the hated trap-card-paper, she stood up and went over to her door, opening it and going outside. Jaden's door was open, and inside was the ruckus. Anna approached the door and peered inside. She saw a blonde girl standing just beyond the doorframe.

"Uh…hey guys, what's with all the yelling?" All of the room's inhabitants turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, one of her eyebrows raised. Jaden stepped forward to answer the girl's question.

"Alexis, this is Anna. She just got here yesterday. Anna, this is our friend Alexis." Anna gave the girl a small smile.

"Uh…hi, it's…nice to meet you. Oh, you must be the girl those other two girls were telling me about. Jasmine and Mindy, I think." The blond girl's eyes widened ever-so-slightly in recognition.

"They mentioned something about you, too. They said something yesterday to me about a Slifer girl." She returned Anna's smile. "Hi. I'm glad not to be the only girl around here anymore." Then she turned back to the boys and pulled something out of the bag she was carrying.

"Crowler tried to turn me into a dueling pop-star." Anna fully went into the room and saw what the blonde was holding.

"Oh, dear. That's hideous." The blonde turned slightly and nodded her agreement.

"Unfortunately for me, I'm one of his 'favorites'." Anna sweatdropped.

"Then I don't want to know what being one of his non-favorites is like. But I think I kinda started on that path by showing up late on my first day."

"Probably," Jaden added. Anna just sighed.

"Lovely. Almost as lovely as that dress right there, which is quite terrifying." The other girl gave Anna a smile.

"Crowler doesn't like Slifers. He thinks all of them are slackers." Anna grinned sheepishly.

"He really won't like me, then. I'm smart and all, but I'm a lazy bum most of the time. And now that Sheppard's gone, he has control of Duel Academy."

"Which is bad for us. And all of Duel Academy, really," Jaden put in. All of the room's inhabitants gave each other sheepish, slightly worried looks.

"Pretty much."

"Who the hell would want to be a dueling pop-star anyway?"


End file.
